


Superstar

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (slight) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: In which star varsity quarterback Kyungsoo scores the winning touchdown of the homecoming game, and his cheerleader boyfriend Jongin can't wait until they get home to congratulate him.





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is DT to my love Jia (aka KFR's Admin J), without whom I would not be where I am today, for her birthday. This is kind of short, and I wish I could give you more than a pwp J, but hopefully these tags make up for it? ;) <3
> 
> This can almost be a sequel to [Icing on the Cake](http://kaisooficrec.livejournal.com/2345.html) if you ignore a few incongruencies. ^^
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

_“And he’s IN!”_

That’s all Kyungsoo hears as he crosses into the end zone, the immediate roar of the student section drowning out whatever the commentator says next. He throws the football to the ground in celebration and is tackle hugged by his teammates before he can do anything else, all of them laughing and screaming in victory.

“Dude, you did it!” cries Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo laughs as Chanyeol hoists him onto his shoulders. 

_“Do Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!”_ he chants, the rest of the guys excitedly joining in. Confetti rains down in their school colors as the other team dejectedly leaves the field, and Kyungsoo can’t remember smiling so hard before in his life. 

He did it. 

He scored the winning touchdown of his very last homecoming game. 

The pep band starts playing again, the fight song ringing out through the stadium as the entire crowd screams the praises of their beloved star quarterback. “Boyfriend coming through!” Jongdae yells, shrill voice rising above the pandemonium, and the team members clear a path to Kyungsoo as Jongin comes sprinting across the field with a blinding smile on his face. Chanyeol barely has time to put Kyungsoo down before Jongin’s throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him with a passion so fierce it sends a collective _awww_ across the entire student section. Several cameras flash, and Kyungsoo clearly hears someone say _“now that’s one for the yearbook”_ as the university’s top couple lock each other in a tight embrace. Jongin laughs brightly as Kyungsoo picks him up and spins him around, waving his pom poms in the air above him.

“Baby, you did it!” He screams when Kyungsoo puts him down, excitedly jumping up and down. “You are _so_ getting laid tonight!”

That makes Kyungsoo laugh and his teammates erupt into another round of booming cheers as Jongin runs off to congratulate Sehun, teasingly punching Kyungsoo’s arm and making lewd comments that earn them punches in return. He can’t blame them though, because Jongin _does_ look extremely pretty in his uniform, especially in the ultra-short white spandex shorts with the glittery stripe up the side and matching knee-high white boots. Jongin _hates_ the standard male uniform, says it does nothing for his figure, and who’s going to tell the varsity cheer captain _no_ when he pulls the outfit off so flawlessly?

He doesn’t leave the field until he’s got his arm back around his boyfriend’s waist, joining in the cheer that the JV girls are leading and playfully shoving Chanyeol aside when he jokingly tries to snuggle up beneath Kyungsoo’s other arm. “Party at the Kappa house! Tell your friends!” Minseok shouts over the chatter as the girls and boys enter their separate locker rooms, energy crackling and school pride at an all-time high. 

Kyungsoo presses Jongin against the lockers as soon as they’re inside and kisses him again, ignoring the wolf-whistles he receives from his teammates and the _“easy there, tiger”_ his coach gives him as he passes by. 

“You need to shower,” Jongin smiles against his lips, arms draped loosely over the elder’s shoulders.

“But I wanna celebrate,” Kyungsoo grins mischievously as his hands slide down to Jongin’s ass, and the cheerleader giggles as he twists out of the elder’s grip.

“And we will. Shower and I’ll meet you at the party, okay?”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo smiles, leaning against the lockers and watching Jongin as he retrieves his belongings.

“I love you, superstar,” Jongin grins, clicking his locker closed and pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “See you there.”

“Bye baby,” Kyungsoo says, shamelessly watching Jongin’s ass in his booty shorts as he walks away. He knows he’s not the only one looking, but he’s definitely the only one who’s gotten to hit that since high school, and he smirks as he makes his way to the showers, whipping Baekhyun’s bare ass with his towel as he goes.

—

The after party’s already raging by the time Kyungsoo and the other members arrive. Minseok’s frat brothers never disappoint. There’s a DJ inside the house and the band playing out by the pool, students everywhere they look and beer flowing in a near-constant stream. There’s a spike in cheers and applause as the team arrives, many members of the crowd stopping what they’re doing to clap and congratulate them. Kyungsoo eventually finds his boyfriend on the trampoline with Tiffany and Irene, laughing and showing off fancy flips and tricks that Kyungsoo could never dream of doing without breaking his neck, and Jongin lights up when he spots him.

“Babe!” he exclaims, flipping off the trampoline and sticking a perfect landing on the grass. “You made it!”

“Of course I did,” Kyungsoo smiles, leaning up to kiss Jongin’s lips. The younger’s eyes are still done up in gold glitter from the game, and it makes him look positively radiant. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing yet,” Jongin smiles as Kyungsoo shrugs his jacket off and drapes it over the cheerleader’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

“You still sober?” Kyungsoo asks, noticing the solo cups and rolled joints in the hands of almost everyone around them, and Jongin nods.

“Yeah, because I know _somebody_ won’t fuck me later if I’m not.”

“You’re right. Good call,” Kyungsoo smiles and kisses Jongin’s forehead, and the younger rolls his eyes with mock annoyance.

“At least dance with me a little if I can’t get trashed, okay?” Jongin pulls him towards the dance floor.

“Aren’t you cold?” Kyungsoo asks, eyeing the smooth bare skin of his thighs. “Don’t you have track pants in my car?”

“I do,” Jongin smiles. “But I know you have a thing for the shorts and boots.”

He’s not wrong. 

He’s not as much of a dancer as Jongin is— hell, Jongin majors in it— but he’s got a decent sense of rhythm and can usually manage to keep up. There are some parties where his boyfriend nearly sets the house on fire tearing it up with Yixing and Sehun and there are some where he’s perfectly happy pressing his back against Kyungsoo’s chest and grinding his ass back in ways that should be criminal. Tonight is the latter. It’s fun holding Jongin like this, pressing feather-light kisses to his neck while they move and watching their friends get progressively drunker and higher, and Jongin is clearly having the time of his life trying to see just how hard he can manage to get Kyungsoo using his hips alone. 

It’s not until Taeyeon takes her top off and lies across the ping pong table, Baekhyun licking a bold stripe between her breasts before sprinkling salt on them in preparation for body shots, that Jongin turns his head a little to look at Kyungsoo though his lashes.

“I think if we snuck out now, no one would notice,” he says, glancing between Kyungsoo’s lips and his eyes. “I still need to reward you for that touchdown.” 

“Yeah?” says Kyungsoo, tightening his grip on Jongin’s hips. “How’re you gonna do that?”

“Anything you want, _Daddy,”_ Jongin smirks, and the look in Kyungsoo’s eyes gets noticeably darker. “You know I can take anything.”

“I do,” Kyungsoo agrees, gently catching the shell of Jongin’s ear between his teeth. “But I’m more in the mood to make you scream than to make you cry tonight.”

Jongin shivers, and not from the cold.

“Take me home.”

“Gladly.”

Kyungsoo’s car is black, as are most of his clothes, and he considers as he opens the passenger door for Jongin how pretty the younger might look spread over the hood in that little white outfit. “Aye, the homecoming kings are leaving!” Jongdae announces obnoxiously when he catches Kyungsoo rounding the car to the driver’s side. “They’re going to christen the royal mattress, everybody!”

“Shut the hell up!” Kyungsoo laughs at the obvious slur in his friend’s words as he climbs into the car, and Jongin giggles as well. 

“Is he still talking about this?” Jongin lightly fingers the silk homecoming king sash across his chest. “I think you should have won.”

“No, you deserve it,” Kyungsoo says honestly, smiling at Jongin as he starts the engine. “You’ve been _my_ king for years.”

“You’re such a sap,” Jongin tells him, shyly smiling just the same. 

The Kappa house is about a five-minute drive from campus, and Kyungsoo and Jongin’s apartment is another ten minutes away from the other side of campus. It’s not a long trip, but Kyungsoo does that _thing_ where he always drives with his left hand on the wheel and his right hand on the smooth skin of Jongin’s inner thigh without the foggiest idea how hot it makes the younger under the collar. Jongin glances at Kyungsoo from the corner of his eye and parts his knees in a subtle invitation, and Kyungsoo responds by giving his thigh a gentle squeeze.

“Did you have fun?” Kyungsoo asks without taking his eyes off the road. “I feel like I saw everyone we know there.”

“Yeah,” says Jongin, eyes dropping to Kyungsoo’s crotch and eyeing the outline of his semi beneath the soft black fabric of his sweats, a sudden naughty thought making him smirk to himself. “I had a lot of fun.”

Kyungsoo gasps a little at the unexpected feeling of Jongin’s left hand reaching over to palm his bulge and spares the younger a quick glance before moving his hand from his boyfriend’s thigh to his wrist. “Jongin, what are you doing? I’m driving.”

“Just keeping you warmed up for me,” Jongin tells him with an air of innocence, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. Kyungsoo’s only half-hard and he can already feel the impressive size beneath his fingertips, the length curving down his thigh due to a lack of underwear. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes but doesn’t close his legs, and Jongin accepts it as a victory.

He doesn’t wait long before snaking his hand beneath the waistband and curling his fingers around Kyungsoo’s cock, heat rushing down his spine at Kyungsoo’s breathy moan. “Jongin, stop,” Kyungsoo orders without making an effort to actually stop him, looking over at Jongin when they reach a red light. “We’ll be home in like eight minutes.”

“I don’t wanna wait that long.” 

Jongin’s glad the streets are mostly empty at this hour of the night because Kyungsoo’s windows aren’t tinted, and someone beside them at the traffic light surely could have seen Jongin pull Kyungsoo’s cock out of his pants and lick his lips at the sight before shifting sideways on the seat in order to replace his left hand with his dominant one. His strokes only get tighter and more finessed after that, and Kyungsoo looks horribly torn between objection and arousal.

“Jonginnie…”

“Just drive,” Jongin says. “Don’t worry about me.”

Kyungsoo lets out a low moan when Jongin leans down to wrap his lips around the head of his cock, gently tangling his right hand in the cheerleader’s watermelon pink hair and gripping the wheel with the other. “My god, you’re fucking insane,” he breathes, reaching over Jongin’s head to turn down the heat. Jongin giggles and moves his knees to the floor, comfortably draping himself over the seat and center console as he sucks and enjoying the way Kyungsoo’s thighs spread wider to accommodate him. 

Jongin doesn’t tease like he often does, sinking his lips all the way down in so little time that it has Kyungsoo cursing aloud and tightening his fingers in Jongin’s hair as he leans back in his seat with his eyes trained on the road. It comes from years of practice, Kyungsoo knows, and Jongin is in the mood to show off for him tonight. 

“You like that, baby?” he breathes, breath hitching as Jongin’s _“mmm-hmm”_ makes the walls of his throat flutter with pleasant vibrations. He’s definitely fully hard now but Jongin keeps bobbing his head like a champion, obscene slurping sounds and Jongin’s muffled moans filling the small space. “God, look at you… can’t even wait until we get home to get your mouth on my dick…”

Jongin doesn’t even blush, pulling off to flick his tongue obscenely over Kyungsoo’s leaking slit and replacing his mouth with an eager hand. “Need your come. It’s been too long.”

“You think I’m gonna come before I’ve fucked you so good your legs shake?” Kyungsoo asks as he pulls over and throws the car into park. Jongin starts to moan at the promise, but Kyungsoo pulls the cheerleader up by his hair and kisses him before the sound can fully form. Jongin gasps in response, winding his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and half-climbing into his lap as Kyungsoo tastes himself on his tongue. “You’re not gonna remember your name by the time I’m done with you, babe.”

Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo sucks a few dark hickeys into the side of his neck, careful not to bump his head on the roof. “Fuck, please…”

“Get out of the car.”

“W-what?”

“You want to be a little cumslut in public, then you will be. Get out of the car.”

Jongin slowly grins at the words, happily sliding off of Kyungsoo’s lap and climbing out of the car. Kyungsoo tucks himself back into his pants before doing the same, slamming the door behind him and meeting Jongin in the front of the car for another heated kiss. They’re parked in a vacant, semi-private lot partially obscured from the main road by a nearby department store, but they might as well be in their own bedroom from how recklessly Kyungsoo lifts Jongin up and sits him on the hood, his hips between the younger’s strong thighs. Jongin quickly secures his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist and feels the rock-hard muscles beneath the black material of his shirt as Kyungsoo kisses him senseless, devouring him with hungry pecks and licks. 

“Fuck,” Jongin hisses as Kyungsoo moves down his neck again, grinding their hips together like a couple of horny teenagers making out beneath the bleachers. “Baby…”

Kyungsoo groans when Jongin’s hands find their way back into his pants, jerking him quickly as the elder leaves a pretty bite mark on Jongin’s clavicle just to mark him as _his._ Their combined heavy breathing sounds too loud in the silence of the parking lot, the only other sound being the traffic on the main road, but Kyungsoo knows that this is nowhere near as loud as Jongin gets. Jongin puts his feet back down and slides off the car, probably intending to get back on his knees, but Kyungsoo turns him around and pushes him down over the hood before he gets a chance. Jongin gasps and easily bends over for him, bracing himself with one arm over his head before looking over his shoulder with a grin.

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” Kyungsoo says, giving the cheerleader’s ass a playful smack followed by a not-so-playful squeeze. Jongin moans and turns his head to hide his smile, biting his lip as he feels Kyungsoo pull his shorts and underwear down in one go before pulling them off over his boots and tossing them on the hood. Warm hands tightly grip the exposed flesh, earning a pleased hum from the younger, and spread him open as Kyungsoo crouches behind him. He simply admires the view for a few long seconds during which Jongin squirms from embarrassment and arousal before licking a hot, wet stripe up the cleft of Jongin’s ass that quickly cools in the crisp October air. Jongin moans softly against the cooling metal beneath his cheek, arching his back ever so slightly in invitation for Kyungsoo to continue. Kyungsoo doesn’t really need the invitation, however, and doesn’t hesitate to push his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and suck, eliciting another gasp from up above.

“Oh god,” Jongin says to himself more than anything, slumping against the hood as Kyungsoo eats him out. It’s not _fair_ how hard Kyungsoo can make him without laying a finger on his cock, and he knows Kyungsoo does it on purpose just to feed his ego. “B-baby…”

Kyungsoo moans softly behind him and rests a knee on the pavement to take the strain off his thighs. He’s always had a thing for Jongin’s ass, especially the way it looks and feels in his grip, and eating it has _never_ been a chore. He’ll deny it all day, but Jongin loves it when Kyungsoo does stuff like this. It’s cheap and dirty thrill, bending over his boyfriend’s car where anyone could see him, and the lewd noises coming from behind him do nothing but make him giddy with want.

“Shit, hurry up,” Jongin pants, quickly losing his patience for teasing.

“What’s the rush?” Kyungsoo asks against his skin, the sound muffled, and Jongin’s teeth pierce the skin of his lip.

“N-need more.”

Kyungsoo laves his tongue over his puckered hole one more time before standing up and going to fetch lube from the glove compartment, leaving Jongin on obscene display across the hood. Jongin doesn’t try to move from the embarrassing position; rather, he props himself on his elbows and curves his back, grinning at the dark look that flits over Kyungsoo’s face upon his return. 

“You’re just asking for it, aren’t you?”

“If you’d give it to me, I wouldn’t have to.”

“What makes you think you’ve earned it?”

Kyungsoo smacks Jongin’s ass, making the younger gasp in delight. 

“It’s for you, not me, baby.”

“For me?” Kyungsoo pops the cap and slicks his fingers.

“Fuck, yes,” Jongin moans as Kyungsoo unexpectedly starts with two. It burns, but it’s a burn Jongin loves, and he makes that clear by the shaky gasps that fog the air. 

“Like that?” Kyungsoo asks him, watching the way Jongin’s rim stretches around his digits as he skillfully fingers him open.

“Yeah,” Jongin agrees absently, whimpering softly at the sensations Kyungsoo’s scissoring fingers cause. “Mmm…”

Kyungsoo works efficiently, stretching Jongin with two digits and eventually three. Jongin could stroke himself if he wanted to, but he kind of enjoys being completely at Kyungsoo’s mercy, bending according to his fancy and letting Kyungsoo do with him as he pleases. After all, this _is_ Kyungsoo’s reward for winning their game. It just so happens to be a reward that Jongin wants just as badly.

“Hurry up,” he pants, scratching feebly at Kyungsoo’s glossy paint job as the elder’s fingertips massage his prostate. Kyungsoo ignores him, affectionately stroking the cheerleader’s skin with the thumb of the same hand he’s using to fuck him while petting his hair with the other.

“Good boys are patient,” he warns gently.

 _“Kyungsoo,”_ Jongin whines, desperate for more friction. “Please…”

Kyungsoo’s fingers disappear and Jongin feels his boyfriend’s cock pressing heavy against the cleft of his ass. He’s _aching_ to be filled, and Kyungsoo finally has mercy on him when he slowly pushes himself in until his thighs are pressed flush against Jongin’s own.

“Oh g—” Jongin starts to moan, but Kyungsoo quickly pushes two fingers into his mouth when he hears the voices of a group of girls walking down the sidewalk. Jongin’s eyes widen when he hears them as well, but Kyungsoo starts moving his hips anyways, grinning in the darkness at the way Jongin sucks on his fingers as he tries to stay as quiet as possible. Kyungsoo doesn’t intend to make it easy for him, however, and increases his pace until Jongin is straining with the effort to keep his voice down despite the obscene, telltale _smack_ of skin against skin as Kyungsoo gets rougher. 

“Fuck it,” Kyungsoo eventually whispers to himself, pulling his fingers out of Jongin’s mouth in favor of pulling his hair instead. Jongin moans out loud once before he’s scrambling to cover his own mouth, and the sound makes Kyungsoo groan with satisfaction. “What was that, baby? Speak up,” he says breathlessly, despite the fact that Jongin’s muffled cries of pleasure are as clear as a bell to his ears. 

“Oh fuck,” Jongin gasps to the open air, finally dropping his hand down in order to brace himself against the car. “Baby, you’ll get us caught…”

“Would you care?” Kyungsoo shoots back with a grin, knowing damn well that Jongin _loves_ getting caught. Jongin moans against his own will as Kyungsoo pulls harder, forcing him to tilt his head back as he fucks him faster, and plants his hands on the hood in a useless attempt to hold himself steady. He’s putty in Kyungsoo’s hands and he knows it, rocking back and forth with each of the elder’s thrusts and whimpering each time his cock fills him just right. The longer they’ve been together, the better Kyungsoo’s gotten at making him see stars (and vice versa), and the intense, slow-building pressure starts to make Jongin feel dizzy.

Kyungsoo hikes Jongin’s knee up and effectively reaches a new, deeper angle within him that has Jongin gasping and choking out a broken syllable of Kyungsoo’s name as he grapples at the sleek surface beneath him. His whimpers start to turn into moans, and he trembles with both adrenaline and pleasure as Kyungsoo drapes himself over his back.

“You’re getting noisy,” Kyungsoo says lowly, catching the shell of Jongin’s ear in his teeth. He pauses in his thrusting to slowly sink as deep into the younger as he can go, watching the way Jongin’s eyes flutter shut and his teeth sink into his lip as he groans in satisfaction. “You cheerleaders can’t help it, can you?”

“Fuck,” Jongin breathes as Kyungsoo’s hand curls around his cock and strokes it slowly. “It’s your fault, not mine.”

Kyungsoo pulls out long enough to turn Jongin around, picking him up and sitting him on the hood once again. Jongin moans and kisses him hard and dirty, winding his arms around his neck and tasting Kyungsoo’s tongue as Kyungsoo slides his hands up his thighs. Jongin doesn’t resist when Kyungsoo pushes him backwards, comfortably lying back on the hood with a smile on his face as Kyungsoo pulls his hips to the edge and spreads his legs. He wishes this uniform didn’t have long sleeves because he’s starting to sweat a little, and his toes curl in his boots as Kyungsoo presses back in and works his way up to the same rapid pace as before. 

Jongin throws his hand back over his mouth to muffle his moans, but the way he stares up at Kyungsoo with eyes so teary and wild with lust has Kyungsoo nearly growling as he holds his gaze. _“Shit,”_ Jongin whines when Kyungsoo’s cock strikes something in his core that makes his legs shake in the elder’s grip, hand dropping down to stroke himself in tandem with his thrusts.

“You do look pretty like this,” Kyungsoo says breathlessly, smiling down at him as he rolls his hips. Jongin’s cheeks, already pink from the cold, tint darker.

“S-shut up.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo chuckles, punctuating his sentence with a particularly powerful thrust and a grunt that earns him a muffled wail in return. “It’s true.”

He looks so pretty, in fact, that Kyungsoo can barely think straight, the look on Jongin’s face and the perfect heat around his cock making him forget their surroundings and lose himself in the passion of the moment. Jongin’s eyes fall closed as Kyungsoo effectively fucks him into oblivion, his back sliding up and down over the smooth hood of his boyfriend’s car as his voice climbs higher and higher. There’s no way a passerby wouldn’t hear them now, but neither of them care; rather, the risk is more thrilling than anything, and Kyungsoo is determined to make Jongin vocalize his pleasure despite his best efforts to keep it down.

“Yes, yes, yes…” Jongin needlessly repeats as he feels his orgasm starting to wind tighter, sharp gasps that occasionally sound more like sobs peppering the otherwise quiet night. “Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, daddy, please…”

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo curses, drinking in the sight of Jongin looking so debauched. “I’ve got you, baby…”

 _“Shit,”_ Jongin cries, back arching as he trembles in Kyungsoo’s grip. His fist works furiously over his leaking cock, practically begging for release. “D-don’t stop…”

“I’m not,” Kyungsoo assures him, putting all his focus on making Jongin come. His strokes are forceful and deep, and he knows that he’s doing it right by the quiver in Jongin’s thighs as he goes back to covering his mouth with his free hand. It only takes a few more seconds before Jongin is muffling his loudest moan yet as he comes hard over his own stomach, hand stilling as he stains (yet another) cheer uniform with pearlescent drops of ivory and sobs Kyungsoo’s name into the palm of his hand. Kyungsoo stops thrusting to watch, breathing heavily as Jongin comes beautifully undone beneath him. The younger’s expression, contorted with ecstasy, gradually relaxes into a satisfied, fucked-out smile as he drops his hand, opening his eyes and giggling breathlessly.

“Wow…”

“Good?” Kyungsoo smiles back, voice still gravelly with want.

“Very,” Jongin breathes, running his clean hand through his hair and clenching his muscles around Kyungsoo’s cock. “C’mon.”

“On your knees,” Kyungsoo replies, pulling out and appreciatively eyeing the way Jongin’s hole clenches helplessly around air. Jongin slides off of the car without needing to be told twice, dropping to his knees and ignoring the painful scrape of the pavement as he locks his eyes on Kyungsoo’s.

“Gonna come for me, daddy?” he asks, a smirk playing on his lips as Kyungsoo strokes himself in front of his face. Jongin bites his lip as he listens to the elder’s labored breathing and the slick sound of his fist over his cock. He leans forward to mouth at Kyungsoo’s balls, smiling to himself at the low groan he hears above him. 

“Shit, Nini, open up.”

Jongin does as he’s told, sitting back on his feet with his tongue out and a grin on his face as Kyungsoo threads a hand in his hair and finally finishes with a deep, breathy moan, painting Jongin’s face and tongue with sticky ropes of white. “Oh _fuck,”_ Kyungsoo pants as he comes back down, watching the younger lean forward and gently suck on the head with a smile. There’s come caught in his lashes, and Kyungsoo gently wipes it away with his thumb before it can get in his eye.

“Good?” Jongin teasingly repeats Kyungsoo’s question back to him, and Kyungsoo laughs breathlessly.

“Very.”

Kyungsoo leans down to Jongin’s level and supports his chin with two fingers as he runs his tongue over the cheerleader’s cheek. Jongin’s eyes fall closed again, drawing shaky breaths as Kyungsoo slowly licks his face clean of come. He taps Jongin’s jaw twice, and Jongin opens his eyes and parts his lips without needing to be asked aloud. Kyungsoo keeps his hand on his chin as he lets his release drip from his mouth into Jongin’s, petting the younger’s hair as he moans softly at the taste, before leaning down to catch his lips with his own. It’s messy and it’s sticky, come sliding between their tongues as they kiss, but Jongin only moans and winds his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck as they share the taste. 

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo breathes when Jongin pulls back a little to suck his own release off of his fingers. There’s already come dribbling from the corner of his mouth, and Kyungsoo licks it off for him while Jongin licks the digits clean. Jongin giggles and opens his mouth to show him before pulling him down for another scalding kiss and letting Kyungsoo mix the filthy concoction between their lips. 

“Fuck,” Jongin whispers, lips swollen and shiny, and giggling softly. Kyungsoo smiles and tilts Jongin’s chin up in a silent order to swallow, and Jongin does so with a satisfied grin on his face.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo reminds him, wiping the come off of his own chin before planting a kiss on Jongin’s head.

“I love you too,” Jongin smiles blissfully.

“Come on,” Kyungsoo tucks his dick away before helping Jongin up, dusting the dirt off of his knees before retrieving his shorts for him and helping him pull them on over his boots. “You messed up your uniform again.”

 _“You’re_ the one who always wants to fuck me in these shoes,” Jongin accuses, fixing his clothes as best as he can. 

_“You’re_ the one who started sucking my dick while I was driving.”

“It was tempting me,” Jongin says as Kyungsoo opens his door for him.

“Whatever you say, homecoming king,” Kyungsoo smiles before closing the door behind him and crossing to the driver’s side.

“Will you cook when we get home?” 

“Anything for my highness.”

Jongin insincerely hits his arm, but ends up leaning over for another kiss, smiling softly against his lips.

“I really do love you, superstar.”

Kyungsoo smiles and restarts the car, putting his right hand back in its proper place on Jongin’s thigh.

“I know.”

And no amount of glory that comes from winning tonight’s game, Kyungsoo thinks as he pulls out of the parking lot, will ever make him happier than hearing those three words from his number one fan.

-

[Twitter](http://twitter.com/kim_jignog) // [Tumblr](http://kim-jignog.tumblr.com) // [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/140220) // [LJ](http://kim-jignog.livejournal.com)

_Kat C ♡_


End file.
